


ESPY and Me

by WrathoftheStag



Series: The Supportive Parent Collection [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Jewish Jack Zimmermann, coach and jack bonding, coach fangirling, coach is a lowkey LL Cool J fan, future zimbits - Freeform, jack takes coach to the ESPYs, or fanboying as it were, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathoftheStag/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Jack takes Coach to the ESPYs.  A little Coach and Jack bonding.  Short and sweet!
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Richard "Coach" Bittle/Suzanne Bittle
Series: The Supportive Parent Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/905574
Comments: 34
Kudos: 229





	ESPY and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [tumblr post](https://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/post/613787866438533120/my-aesthetic).
> 
> Also, Jack and Coach bonding is [MY JAM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062579/chapters/34920677)! (But not Aunt Judy's jam.)

Coach readjusted his cufflinks. They appeared straight. Maybe? Hell, the last time he wore cufflinks was at his wedding over 30 years ago, so he fiddled with them some more. They were fine. He, however, felt like a bull in a china shop in his tuxedo, but Suzanne had insisted.

Coach looked out the car window and watched the L.A. streets zoom by.

“It’s what everyone is going to be wearing, Rick,” Suzanne had said as she looked through a tuxedo rental website.

“Not everyone,” Coach protested. “I guarantee you some of those kids will be wearing gym shoes and fancy tracksuits.”

Suzanne smirked as she turned away from her computer to look at Coach. “Exactly. _Kids_.”

Coach was pulled out of his headspace when Jack cleared his throat. He turned to look at Jack.

“These penguin suits are the worst, right?” Jack said as he pulled at his collar.

“I feel like I should be performing some magic tricks or something,” Coach said.

“I told Bits I’d rather show up in my sweatpants, and he said, ‘Over my dead body.’”

Coach laughed and shook his head. “Sounds about right. Suze pretty much said the same thing.”

Jack placed an errant forehead curl back into place and exhaled shakily.

“You all right, son?” Coach asked. 

Jack smiled. “I’m okay.”

He knew that crowds could sometimes be a bit much for Jack’s anxiety—especially under the watchful eye of the media. He had promised Junior he would look out for Jack since neither he nor Bob would be attending that night. Jack was the one that approached Junior and asked him if he thought Coach would be interested in going with Jack. Coach had been surprised at the invitation, and frankly, touched. 

“Well, anytime you wanna leave, we can just get out of there.”

Jack nodded.

Once they turned onto Georgia street, everything slowed to a halt. Coach realized they must be close because he saw a sea of limos ahead and behind him.

“We should be pulling up in about 25 minutes, Mr. Zimmermann,” their driver said.

“Oh, thank you,” Jack said and took a swig of his water. He smiled, then looked at Coach. “So we’ll have to walk the red carpet and stop for a couple of interviews first, then we can go in. It shouldn’t be too terrible. I didn’t come last year, so my agent said I _had_ to this time around.”

“Thanks for inviting me, son,” Coach said.

They finally pulled in near the Microsoft Theater, and someone opened Jack’s door. Jack stepped out and waved as the crowd cheered. Coach exited behind him. There were way more people than he had anticipated.

“This way, Mr. Zimmermann,” one of the show handlers said as he led them both through the crowd.

A woman Coach recognized from one of the ESPN shows stood in a fancy dress, holding a microphone and smiling, apparently waiting for Jack.

“And here I have Jack Zimmermann, captain of the Providence Falconers coming off his recent Stanley Cup win,” she said.

“Hi, Michele. Good to see you,” Jack said. 

Coach heard some female voices hooting and hollering, and Jack smiled as he waved again.

"Walk me through what's been happening since winning your second cup?"

She held the mic close to Jack’s face.

"Just taking it all in, still proud of the team’s work, you know? Also been planning my cup day, relaxing with my team and family... planning for other things," Jack said and instantly blushed. 

Coach couldn't help but smirk. He knew the boys were talking about starting a family.

“Is your cup day going to be a nonstop party?” Michele asked.

“Have you met?” Coach said before he could stop himself.

The woman and Jack both laughed.

“No,” Jack replied with an enormous smile. “Just taking it around my neighborhood, having some friends over for brunch, visiting the local children’s hospitals.”

“Who did you bring with you tonight, Jack?”

“This is my father-in-law, Richard Bittle.”

“No husband tonight?” Michele asked.

Coach tensed up and hoped she wouldn’t say something awful.

“No, he’s back at home working on his next book—so it’s just us having a guy’s getaway. Golfing and stuff the rest of the week.”

“That sounds amazing. Tell your husband I am _so_ looking forward to his next book. The last one was incredible,” Michele said. 

Coach smiled, thrilled that everyone loved Junior. How could they not?

She then turned toward Coach. "Have you been to the ESPYs before?" 

"No, ma'am. It's my first time," Coach said with a grin. He could imagine Suze and Junior jumping up and down as they watched back home. 

“What do you think?”

Coach looked around and shrugged. “Seems like a typical Wednesday night for me.”

Jack snorted as Michele laughed.

“You are a hoot! Well, I hope you have a good time. Thanks, you two.”

And just like that, someone escorted them to the next correspondent. 

“It’s Jack Zimmermann, folks. NHL superstar and captain of the Providence Falconers. Long time no see, Jack.”

Jack flashed what Coach already recognized as his press smile.

“Jason, good to see you,” Jack said as he got closer to the man.

"Jack, this isn’t your first rodeo. This is what? Your third or fourth ESPY awards?”

“Euh, yes. Third.” 

“What are you looking forward to most at this year’s ESPYs?”

“It’s just nice to see people I haven’t seen in a while. Everyone is so busy, that when we are afforded time off, we just want to spend time with loved ones, you know?”

Coach smiled.

“So it’s nice to see some old friendly faces,” Jack added with a grin. “Plus, seeing teammates off the ice—it's just nice to be able to chirp them about being _extra_ dressed up.”

“I think Alexei Mashkov is wearing a cape,” Jason said.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t doubt it,” Jack laughed. 

"Who are you most looking forward to seeing here tonight?" 

"There is one special guest I'm looking forward to meeting later." 

“Who?" 

"It’s a secret," Jack said with a wink.

Coach figured it was probably a figure skating someone on Junior’s behalf.

“Who do you have with you today?”

“This is Richard Bittle, my father-in-law. He’s a football coach.”

“Football, huh? How does it feel to have such a famous hockey player in the family?”

“Well, I have two if you’re counting my son, which my wife and I do.”

“Me too!” Jack pipped in as Jason laughed.

“Finally, who are you wearing, Jack?”

“Euh, Tom Ford,” Jack said. “Eric picked it out.”

“Enjoy your night,” Jason said.

Another handler came and took them away.

“Gentlemen, just one last stop, please,” he said.

“Oh boy, and now we head over for photos,” Jack said.

“Photos?” Coach said, suddenly feeling shy as he smoothed down his tuxedo's lapels.

Coach and Jack were escorted onto the red carpet, where every photographer began calling out Jack’s name.

The flashes were blinding as much as the calls of “Over here!” almost drowned out Coach’s thoughts. Now Coach knew Jack was a looker, but the way these photographers were acting, it was as though Jack were the last man on earth.

The next few minutes were a blur as Coach and Jack finished their photos and went inside the theater. When they finally reached their seats, Coach was thrilled they were about ten rows from the front.

“Sorry about that, Coach,” Jack said.

“‘Bout what?” Coach asked as he craned his neck to look around and in front of him. 

Sports celebrities were everywhere, and he could not believe he was sitting there, smack in the front of it all.

“All that red carpet stuff. I know it’s silly, but I have to do it.”

Coach put his program down. Even after all these years, it seemed Jack was still trying to impress him somehow when there was no need. 

“Jack, it’s just part of the job, son. I know you’d rather not do it, but that’s how the game’s played, right? And whose job isn’t silly now and then? Hell, let me tell you about high schoolers someday.”

Jack smiled sheepishly. “Thanks.”

**+**

The show was a little too long for Coach’s taste but he was so excited to see people he’d only seen on screen at Casey’s Sports Bar. He knew it was tacky, but Coach was taking photos on the sly. And when he went to the bathroom and washed his hands right next to LeBron, he thought he was going to pass out.

Afterward, people began to clear out for the party a few blocks away. Jack had promised George to visit the interview space set up at the after-party and say a few words.

“Do you mind if we go for a bit? I can just do a quick interview, and we can leave. I also have to see someone there.”

“You’re my ride; you lead the way,” Coach said with a chirpy grin.

“Haha.”

Jack and Coach were having a cocktail when Jack took out his phone and shot off a quick text, getting a reply almost immediately.

“I’ll, euh, be right back,” Jack said with a smile. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“Oh," Coach said, surprised that Jack was leaving him. “Okay.”

A couple of minutes later, as Coach polished off his whiskey, he heard Jack clear his throat.

“Coach, I want to introduce you to someone.”

Coach turned and was face-to-face with NFL Hall of Famer Terence Montagne.

Jack smiled broadly as Coach stood speechless. 

«I think he short-circuited,» Montagne said to Jack.

«I think you're right,» Jack laughed. "Uh, Coach?”

“Terence Montagne,” Coach said breathlessly. 

Montagne was one of Coach’s idols. A living, breathing football legend. Coach even had a Montagne poster in his bedroom as a small boy.

“Terry, this is my father-in-law, Richard. Coach, meet Terry.”

“It’s good to meet you, Richard,” Terence said, “or should I call you Coach?”

“E-either is fine, sir,” Coach stuttered.

“Coach here is a big fan,” Jack said. “He mentioned you a while back, and it didn’t even occur to me to tell him you and my Zayde go way back.”

“Who knew a kid from Outremont would make it in the NFL, eh?” Terence said. 

Coach stood silently, a goofy grin plastered on his face until Jack gently nudged him with his elbow.

“You’re the reason I wanted to go into coaching,” Coach blurted out. 

“Well, that’s quite a compliment.” Terence smiled. “And how is it having this one in your family? Those Zimmermanns can be a handful!”

“Not this one. He’s a good boy.” Coach laughed as Jack blushed.

The two began to chat about football, and Coach could see Jack standing back, giving Coach his moment. After a few minutes, Terence excused himself.

“I’m too old to be out this late,” he said. “So, I think am I going to head out.”

“Can I get a picture of you two?” Jack asked as he pulled out his phone.

Coach beamed, still a little starstruck, and nodded until Jack nudged him again. Coach could have kissed Jack, bless that boy.

“Sure,” Terence said as he put his arm around Coach’s shoulder. 

“Say cheese,” Jack called out as Coach grinned hard.

“Richard, it was a pleasure to meet you,” Terence said as he extended his hand.

“Yes! Thank you. I was amazing--I mean, it was amazing to meet you, sir,” Coach said.

“Jack, send Sid my best.”

“I will, and thanks again, Terry.”

Coach watched him walk away. “Did you know he has one of the highest career total rushing yards?”

“Is that good?” Jack chirped as he texted Coach the photo.

Coach looked at his phone and smiled.

“What a nice man,” he said he said dreamily.

Jack shook his head and laughed softly. “Wait until I tell Bits. You’re just like Suzanne!”

When they finally made it to the after-party interview space, Coach was still riding high from meeting his idol. He stood quietly off to the side while Jack conducted his quick interview. They were a few minutes in when things started getting personal. 

"I'm sure you're tired of this question, but as your career continues to grow, more and more young people in the LGBTQA community see you as a role model and are aware of your story beyond the sport of hockey. How does that feel?" the interviewer asked.

Coach snapped to attention and watched as Jack nodded. He knew all about Jack’s past. Coach knew beyond what the tabloids chose to write about him or his overdose and his relationship with Junior. He knew what kind of a person Jack Zimmermann was.

“It’s amazing how open and sincere the fans have been with me—not all of them—but the ones that matter, anyway. It's really humbling,” Jack replied. “I think my job is just to return that sincerity and show up for the work, and you know, by that, I mean following through with whatever philanthropic work I’m doing. Not only me but the Zimmermann Foundation. Giving the money is fine but I always want to be active and show that my parents, my husband, and me care about what happens to young people out there, and they have our support. I don’t believe in hollow gestures. You have to do the work.”

Coach stepped back to give Jack some privacy and smiled as he recalled the conversation they had at the hardware store, back in Madison, a few years ago. He saw the quiet intensity, the evident love he had for Junior. He already knew about his strong work ethic, and it warmed Coach’s heart to know, once again, that Jack was also ethical and true in many other ways.

Coach truly liked Jack, and—while it was fun—Coach didn’t care about the glamor or glitz the NHL or Zimmermann name afforded Jack. He thought Jack was a good man with a kind heart, and in the end, that’s all that mattered. 

“Thanks for inviting me, son,” Coach said when Jack returned.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Jack replied earnestly.

“So I hear that LL Cool J is performing soon,” Coach said. 

“You, uh, want to stay for that?” Jack asked.

Coach shrugged. “I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Jack smiled and clapped Coach’s back. “Well, then, let’s go check it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Brah! So, I basically had to make up an NFL Hall of Famer because do you know how hard it is to find an unproblematic older NFL dude? It's like trying to find a unicorn. Shout out to [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease) for the name. :) <3
> 
> Come and say hi [on Tumblr](https://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/post/637068123040808960/espy-and-me) and feel free to reblog the fic! :)
> 
> All OMGCP characters belong to Ngozi Ukazu. <3


End file.
